Oro ni Plata
by sunshinesmaill
Summary: - continuación de Sacrificios- el Perla esta en busca de un tesoro, lo que ellos no saben es que este tesoro no solo contiene oro y plata, contiene algo más valioso. Aventuras, sentimientos y nuevos enemogos rodean a la tripulación y más a su capitán.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todosss de nuevooooo!! fui rapidita en subir la continuación!! esq m desesperé... no resistía más dejarlo en lo q deje mi otro fic así que les dejo el primer capi de "Oro ni Plata" GRACIAS!!!!**

el primer capi d la continuación de Sacrificios!! Estoy super felizz, de verdad esta historia va a estar buena, estoy con muchas ideas y espero q las pueda poner rápido porq m muero d ganas de seguir aciendo este fic!!

**Capitulo 1 – Confianza **

- ¿Jack?- una vos melodiosa fue lo que primero se oyó en la mañana.

El abrió los ojos y vio a la bella mujer alado de el. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de curiosidad en su mirada.

- hola linda- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Esmeralda le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se acomodó en el.

- ¿que pasaría si tuvieras un hijo?- le preguntó Esme con una gran curiosidad en su tono de vos, esto, izo que Jack riera nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué tan repentina pregunta?-

Ella levantó su mirada y luego le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros – no lo se… solo preguntaba… ahora responde-

El levantó una ceja y luego se quedó observándola, nunca se había preguntado algo así, además ni siquiera esa pregunta había pasado por su mente.

- no lo se… no se que pasaría- le respondió.

- ¿que nombre le pondrías?- volvió a preguntar con ese mismo de tono de curiosidad.

Esta ves Jack se incorporó y la miró confundido – de nuevo _¿Por qué tan repentina pregunta? _–

Ella echó una risita y lo obligó a que se vuelva a echar junto a ella.

- vamos Jack, ¿acaso no te parece divertido conversar de esto?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- en realidad nunca se me había ocurrido hablar de esto linda- le dijo Jack con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento Esmeralda se quedó mirándolo, observando las jóvenes facciones del capitán _sin_ un barco, sonrió para si misma, Jack había aparecido en Port Angeleo, con un tan solo propósito, conseguir su amada Perla, que al parecer el era el capitán de ese barco, como ya le había contado.

- yo le pondría Luirán- le dijo con una leve vos pero llena de amor, como si ese nombre significaría todo para ella, llevó su mirada a los ojos marrones oscuros que la observaban curiosamente – y si fuera hombre, Sean, como mi papá- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack echó una risita y luego le beso la frente – pues yo le pondría, si fuera mujer, Jacqueline _y_ si fuera hombre Jack, ese nombre me encanta, de verdad Esme, me encanta – le dijo orgullosamente.

Ella solo le sonrió.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- ¡Luirán, baja de ahí ahora mismo!- gritó Jack muy nerviosamente.

Ella reía a carcajadas de felicidad al ver a toda la tripulación de ese tamaño.

Luirán se había subido hasta llegar a las velas grandes y negras del Perla, tenía demasiada curiosidad de ver como era estar desde ahí arriba, así que esa mañana se había dedicado a subir hasta arriba.

- ¡Jacky desde aquí te ves muy chiquito!- le gritó la pequeña con una gran carcajada.

Jack tenía el corazón en la garganta, temía de que ella resbalara y cayera al piso de madera del Perla.

- cuando baje la voy a castigar – dijo Jack enojado y a la ves preocupado.

Will corrió hacia Jack y levantó la mirada encontrándose a una pequeña niña en lo más alto del Perla.

- ¿c-como subió hasta ahí?- pregunto Will impresionado de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿es mi hija verdad?- le preguntó Jack muy sarcásticamente – si es mi hija entonces de seguro se le izo muy fácil- dijo Jack sin dejar de verla con gran preocupación.

- ¡huy esa niña! Ves Jack es culpa tuya de darle los genes de locura – gritó Ana enojada.

- yo la voy a bajar-

Todos voltearon confundidos al escuchar eso.

Jack miró a Luirán y luego al joven oficial que había propuesto su ayuda.

- ¿tu? Mira hijo yo voy por Luirán ¿savvy?- le dijo Jack muy enojado, luego le dio la espalda y camino hacia las cuerdas, tratando de ver como iba a subir.

- pero estoy al cuidado de su hija capitán- le insistió Thomas.

Jack suspiró, estaba irritado, no resistía a ese joven oficial.

- pero es mi hija, así que yo tengo la libre autoridad de ir a sacarla de donde esta- le respondió enojado, notó que Thom iba a responder y antes que dijera algo Jack le cortó – y yo conozco mi Perla, se como ir hasta ahí arriba sin ningún problema _niño_- le cortó Jack.

- soy más ágil – le dijo Thom casi en un susurró pero Jack lo pudo oír.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el baso - ¿¡me estas llamando viejo!?- le gritó enojado, ya poniendo su mano en el mango de su espada.

- ¡YA!- esta fue una mujer, Ana, ella se puso en el medio de los dos separándolos, bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que su capitán seguía con la mano en su mango así que le tiró un golpe en la mano haciendo que la suelte.

- au – dijo Jack al recibir el golpe.

Ana con sus dos manos los señaló enojada, primero miró a Jack – ¡deja de ser tan celoso! – le gritó y luego miró a Thomas – ¡y tu deja de meterte en lo que no te conviene!-

Thomas se quedó impresionado en el genio de esa pirata… era como si fuera a más ruda de toda la tripulación.

El solo tragó saliva y retrocedió, pero Jack se quedó mirándolo enojado.

- ¡oigan! ¡Me estoy mareando! ¡¿Me pueden bajar?!- gritó la pequeña desde arriba.

Ana caminó hacia Jack – vamos capitán, deje que ese oficial haga algo útil… que te demuestre que puede cuidar bien a Lu si es necesario – le dijo Ana, esta ves con una vos más suave… algo dulce.

El mira a el oficial, Ana tenía razón… de alguna manera tenía razón pero Jack no se sentía muy cómodo con eso.

- esta bien… - caminó hacia el joven oficial – ten cuidado – le dijo con una vos enojada y a la ves preocupada.

El oficial solo le sonrió.

- no se preocupe por mí capitán-

Jack lo miró confundido – no a ti, ten cuidado con Luirán, ahora anda que la niña se esta mareando y no quiero que vomite en mi Perla –

Thomas pestañeo un par de veces y luego obedeció.

Ana se acercó a su capitán, puso su mano en el hombro de Jack y se apoyó en el.

- ten confianza Jack, Thomas es un buen chico- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack la miró y luego volvió a ver como Thomas sujetaba a Luirán con mucho cuidado. Se dio cuenta que la pequeña le sonreía y cuando Thomas la sujetó con un brazo Luirán abrazó el cuello de Thomas con mucho cariño.

- a Lu parece que le gusta estar con el ¿verdad?- preguntó Jack sin dejar de ver a su pequeña hija en los brazos de el joven oficial.

Ana echó una risita – si… me ha dicho que Thomas es como un amigo que nunca tubo… ¿sabes que Lu habla igual que tu? A veces me pongo a pensar que esta niña no tiene nada de su madre – le dijo Ana María con una gran sonrisa.

Jack echó una risita y luego miró a Ana – Luirán tiene un parecido increíble a su madre pero en otros aspectos- le dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

Ana se quedó observándolo y luego sonrió – ¿a si? Igual sigue pareciéndose a ti en _muchas _cosas –

- ¡Jacky!- gritó Lu ya bajada de lo alto del Perla, ella corrió hacia el y le abrazó la pierna. Jack sonrió y luego se puso en cuclillas para llegarle a la altura de la pequeña.

Luirán le sonrió – desde aya arriba te veías muy chiquito- le dijo Lu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El suspiró y luego sacudió la pequeña cabecita de Luirán – y tu desde aya arriba te veías más pequeña de lo que eres, pero, prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer- le dijo Jack.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y izo un puchero – ¿porque?-

- porque te puedes caer y golpearte la cabeza, ¿me prometes que no lo vuelves a hacer? –

ella se quedó un momento mirándolo - bueno... te lo prometo- le dijo la pequeña con una leve sonrisa.

Jack le sonrió y luego miró a Thomas que estaba parado detrás de Lu.

Suspiró y empezó a pensar en como le iba a agradecer, no tenía ganas de decir gracias, ni decir buen trabajo... no a el, y en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer.

Jack miró a Lu, sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que Jack se dio cuenta al instante... era la mirada de Esmeralda, la mirada que le decía que haga lo correcto.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró a el oficial - Lu agradece tu ayuda- le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Escuchó la risita de Thomas - no tiene porque agradecer, mis ordenes fueron cuidar a su hija, es lo que tengo que hacer ¿verdad?- le dijo Thomas.

- si, pero solo cuando yo no pueda, ¿entendido?-

Thomas le sonrió - si capitán - y con eso se fue a ayudar a los tripulantes, dejando a Jack con Lu. Ella sujetó la mano de su papá y la apretó con fuerza para que Jack bajara la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿te esta empezando a agradar Tim?- preguntó con dulzura.

- no, pero tengo que confiar en el...- le dijo Jack mirándola.

ella le sonrió y luego sacó la brújula del bolsillo de Jack, la abrió y miró a la flecha dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que dio a un punto, luego volvió a ver a Jack y le volvió a sonreír.

- ¿crees que falte poco?- preguntó.

Jack miró la brújula y luego a Lu - no lo se linda, pero sigamos con el rumbo ¿savvy?-

el pirata capitán cargó a Lu y la llevó hacia el timón, el quería estar cerca de su hija, así se sentía mejor.

_continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**wiiii otro capi masss waa toy super inspirada pero no puedo escribir mucho ya q tengo un MONTON d tareasss ajjj odio las tareas d vdd son una perdida d tiempooo bueno aqui les dejo el siguient capiiii bye :)**

**Capitulo 2- Voces**

_Luirán…_ se escuchó un susurro _Luirán…_ se volvió a escuchar, esta ves fue en el oído de Lu. Rápidamente al escuchar su nombre abrió sus

ojos y se levantó de su cama. Sintió su corazón golpear su pecho y su vista comenzó a nublarse al darse cuenta que no había despertado en la cabina del Perla… Luirán estaba en un cuarto lleno de espejos…

-¿do-donde estoy?- preguntó la pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ya casi a punto de que las gotas saladas resbalasen de sus marrones y bellos ojos.

_Luirán… preciosa niña… ya despertaste_ volvió a sonar esa vos… era la de una mujer… y al parecer su vos sonaba como si estuviera cantado una canción de nana, suave, dulce y tranquila.

Lu se tapó los oídos y serró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas, de repente sintió algo… algo indescriptible… fue como si la obligasen a que viera hacia al frente.

Su mirada quedó penetrada en el espejo que estaba al frente de ella, este reflejaba no a una niña… sino a una joven… su pelo era largo y marrón como el de Lu, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas… como estaba Lu en ese momento.

- ¿q-que?-

_¿No eres preciosa?... de verdad Luirán esos ojos son d una diosa…_

Luirán no izo caso esta ves a la vos que le resonaba en el oído… estaba atónita al ver el reflejo, ¿acaso esa joven era ella?

Lu movió su mano tratando de tocar su corto pelo, al mismo tiempo el reflejo se movió y toco su pelo.

_¿Impresionada? Ahora… serás mía Luirán Sparrow… mía y de nadie más…¡ esos ojos pertenecerán a mí!_

De la nada unas manos frías sujetaron el cuerpo pequeño de Luirán, tapándole la boca.

Luirán gritaba y gritaba, estaba asustadísima… nunca había sentido ese temor.

-¡Jack!- gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Papi!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Papá!- lanzó ese gritó con fuerza demasiada fuerza que le dolió hasta la garganta.

-¡¡papá!!- un grito agudo se escuchó por todo el Perla.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack al escuchar el grito se levantó de su cama de golpe asustado y preocupado agarró su pistola y corrió hacia el cuarto de Luirán.

Abrió la puerta y entró de golpe con la pistola en la mano.

- ¿Lu?- peguntó Jack preocupado.

Observó todo el cuarto y se dio cuenta de un bulto pequeño cubierto por la sabana encima de la cama.

Jack suspiró del alivio y guardo la pistola, serró la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Lu?... ¿linda que pasa?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama alado de el pequeño bulto que temblaba.

Jack con cuidado destapó a la pequeña, ella estaba con sus manos en las orejas y sus ojos serrados con fuerza dejando caer gruesas lágrimas.

- ¿Luirán?- la llamó de nuevo tratando de que su hija le hiciera caso.

Ella al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la persona que más quería abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo aún con lágrimas en los ojos, de golpe lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Jack se quedó un momento confundido pero luego reaccionó y rodeó el cuerpo de su pequeña hija.

-¡tuve un sueño horrible!- le dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

Jack sonrió – era un sueño linda no te preocupes- le dijo luego le beso la frente.

Ella levantó la mirada y en su pequeño rostro formo una sonrisa.

- si… solo son sueños…-

Jack le sonrió y luego se levantó de a cama y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir sintió la pequeña manó de Lu deteniéndolo.

- que pasa Lu…- le preguntó Jack mirándola.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego abrazó la pierna de Jack – no quiero quedarme sola- le dijo Lu con una vos temblorosa.

- mira… yo voy a estar en mi cabina, estoy viendo algunos planos y creo que eso te va a aburrir… ya se, por mí despierta a toda la tripulación ¿savvy?- le dijo Jack.

Ella le sonrió y fue corriendo hacia su mesa de noche donde estaba su banda roja igualita a la de Jack solo que más chica, se la colocó como una bincha y luego salió de su cabina feliz.

Corrió a la cabina de Eli y Will, abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡despierten dormilones, es hora de levantarse!- gritó tratando de hacer una vos regañona aunque no funcionaba ya que entré esos gritos se le escapaba algunas risitas.

Will y Elizabeth se despertaron de golpe al escuchar el grito de la pequeña.

- ¿Lu?- preguntó Elizabeth sentándose en la cama.

Luirán le sonríe y con su mano pequeña la saluda – buenos días- le dijo con su fina y pequeña vos.

Will se levanta de la cama y camina hacia Luirán.

- ¿Jack te pidió que nos despiertes? – le preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

- sipi… ahora con su permiso tengo que despertar a ¡toda! La tripulación – diciendo ella corrió fuera del cuarto echando carcajadas de felicidad.

Will se quedó observando a la pequeña, confundido, luego voltea a ver a su amada esposa que ahora ya se había parado.

- ¿puede creer que Jack haga trabajar a una niña tan pequeña?- preguntó Will con un tono nervioso.

Elizabeth sonrió y luego caminó hacia el – Will, a Lu le gusta, además Jack sabe lo que ase…- se acercó y le besó la mejilla – no te preocupes mi amor, Jack tiene todo controlado –

- ¡despierten!- gritó Lu en el lugar donde una parte de la tripulación dormía, con el gritó de Lu varios de los tripulantes cayeron de sus hamacas por el susto.

Ella no dejó de reír, al parecer esa pesadilla había pasado.

- ¡buenos días caballeros! – les gritó Lu con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quejaron y luego miraron a la hija del capitán – buenos días Lu – dijeron todos a la misma ves con un tono de cansancio.

Lu echó una risita y luego se fue corriendo a la cabina de Ana.

- ¡Ana, Ana, Ana!¡ María, María, María! – gritó Lu desde la puerta de la pirata mujer. Lu sabía que a Ana María no le gustaba que entren a su habitación así que Lu prefirió despertarla desde afuera.

- ¿¡Qué!?- se escuchó la vos de Ana.

Lu se tapó la boca tratando de no lanzar una risita – ¡Jack dice que te levantes! ¡Además me muero de hambre!-

Ana era la que le preparaba el desayuno a Luirán, ella tenía un menú diferente ya que tenía que comer los alimentos necesarios para una niña de su edad.

La puerta se abrió y salió Ana María, su pelo negro estaba suelto y en su cabeza tenía la misma bandana amarilla, llevaba una camisa de hombre, teniendo un cinturón en la cintura y unos pantalones marrones bombacho.

- hola Ana- le dijo Lu con una gran sonrisa.

Ana suspiró y sujetó la mano de Lu, llevándola hacia la cocina.

Lu se sentó en la mesa y esperó que Ana le pusiera su plato con pan y leche.

- ¿y bueno Lu como has dormido?- preguntó Ana mientras le entregaba el desayuno a la pequeña niña.

Ella dio un mordiscó al pan y luego tomó un poco de su leche.

- bien… pero tuve una pesadilla…- dijo Lu mientras masticaba los pegasos de pan que se metía a su pequeña boca.

Ana la miró por un momento – un pesadilla… que feo Lu…- le dijo Ana sin dejar de observar a Lu, de verdad esa niña era la copia exacta de Jack… Ana sonrió.

- ¿Ana?- preguntó Lu.

Ella despejó sus pensamientos y luego unió la mirada con la de Lu – ¿si?-

Lu desvió la mirada, se mordió el labio y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa, luego suspiró y volvió a ver a Ana.

- que pasa si… ¿si ese tesoro no es lo que esperamos?- preguntó Lu.

Ana se ríe – Lu… mira te voy a explicar algo… con tu papá… los tesoros y las aventuras son muy diferentes…- le dijo Ana recordando la aventura que tuvieron, perseguidos por piratas que se volvían esqueletos al rosar tan solo el brillo de la luna.

- ah… - Lu terminó su desayuno y le entregó el plato a Ana.

- gracias- le dijo Lu y luego salió corriendo, Ana escuchó a Lu saludó a Thomas.

El entró a la cocina y vio a Ana.

- b-buenos días Ana María- le saludó.

- hola Thomas – le saludo Ana mientras limpiaba el plato y la taza que Lu había dejado.

- hum… Ana, ¿sabes a donde nos estamos dirigiendo? – preguntó Thomas.

Ella volteó y lo miró confundida – si… se supone que tú también tienes que saber a donde nos dirigimos- le dijo Ana.

Thomas le sonríe nerviosamente y luego se encoge de hombros – en realidad no escuché a el capitán cuando me lo dijo…- le confesó.

Ana suspiró – bueno iremos en busca de un tesoro… no me preguntes cual porque no tengo ni idea- le dijo Ana.

Hubo un momento de silenció pero luego Thomas lo cortó.

- ¿hace cuanto tu estas en el perla?- preguntó.

Ella le miró impresionada al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿por qué le interesaba eso? Se preguntaba Ana.

El al parecer lo notó –es por curiosidad… al parecer todos conocen bien a su capitán… pero tu… tu eres la única mujer de la tripulación… - le dijo nervioso mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

Ella levanta una ceja impresionada – que insinúas Thomas…-

Las mejillas de Thomas se volvieron rojas como tomates y rápidamente se paró de la mesa – n-no no es nada… olvídelo- y con eso se fue de la cocina dejando a una confundida Ana María.

No se si pueda hacer mi misión bien se dijo Thomas a si mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro espero que el plan funcione y con eso se fue a ayudar a algunos tripulantes.

_¿que es lo que trama Thomas?_

_¿que son esas voces que escuchá Luirán?_

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – un acto de valentía **

Lu estaba sentada, con los pies fuera del Perla, ella tenía un palo largo amarrado con una soga larga que llegaba hasta el mar – siéntate ahí y veras que pescaras un pecezote – repitió lo que Jack le había dicho, ella suspiró –si claro…- dijo Lu con sarcasmo.

- ¡estoy aburrida!- gritó Lu desesperada.

Suspiró y se paró de donde estaba – ¿que puedo hacer? – escuchó que alguien estaba detrás de ella, Lu volteó y sonrió al ver que era Thomas.

- ¡hola TIM! – le saludó con gran alegría.

Thomas le sonríe y se sienta alado de ella, notó que había un palo con una larga cuerda, la agarra curiosamente y se la muestra a Lu.

- ¿que es esto Lu?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Ella se sienta alado de el y le quita la supuesta caña de pescar.

- Jack me la dio para pescar… ¿¡pero sabes!? ¡No pesco nada! – le dijo tirando el palo hacia el mar.

Thomas miró como el palo se hundía lentamente en el agua… notó que la marea estaba un poco fuerte… rápidamente levantó la mirada y vio a los lejos una tormenta.

El miró a Lu y luego volteó, buscó a Jack con la mirada.

- ¿Tim?- preguntó Luirán un poco confundida.

Thomas se paró y luego volteó a ver a Luirán.

- Lu anda a molestar a Gibbs o a Ana… voy a hablar un momento con Jack ¿si?- le dijo Thomas.

Ella le sonrió – ¡yap!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego se fue corriendo.

Thomas corrió hacia Jack, quien estaba en el timón con una botella de ron a mitad de ser terminada.

- ¡capitán!`- dijo Thomas acercándose a Jack.

Jack se impresiona al ver que ese joven oficial le dirigía la palabra.

- capitán… al parecer una tormenta se acerca… - le dijo.

Su capitán tomó un trago de su ron y luego miró hacia donde se veían esas nubes negras.

- si… al parecer se acerca una… diles a los hombres… que se preparen… esta es fuerte – dijo Jack mirando la tormenta.

Thomas se quedó confundido, ¿como sabía que esa tormenta iba a ser fuerte?

- c-como…-

- ¡que haces ahí parado has lo que te dije!- le gritó Jack.

El joven oficial asintió y hizo lo que le dijo el capitán.

Jack observó la tormenta muy atentamente, esta iba a ser fuerte… muy fuerte, algo que le hizo preocupar un poco, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

- ¡Jack! – ese fue Gibbs.

El capitán pirata voltea a ver al viejo hombre, su rostro estaba preocupado

– capitán ¿que hacemos con Luirán?- preguntó.

Eso, era lo que le preocupaba…

- pónganla en un lugar seguro… no abajo, no,… en mi cabina… pónganla ahí- le dijo Jack a Gibbs, su tono por primera ves no era seguro… sus palabras salían como si las estuviera pensando dos veces para poder pronunciarlas.

-s-si capitán – dijo Gibbs luego se fue a buscar a Luirán.

Un trueno se escuchó desde lo lejos, esto hizo que la piel de Jack se erizara, tomó un hondo y fuerte trago de su preciado ron otro trueno se escuchó esta ves más fuerte, más cerca.

- esto no es bueno – dijo Jack.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu se tapó las orejas asustada al escuchar el trueno.

Elizabeth también estaba en la cabina, Will le había dicho que se quede con Luirán para que la cuide y a la ves para que elle se cuide a si misma, estaba embarazada y aunque se le hacía difícil, tenía que cuidarse.

Ella se acercó a Lu y la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

- shhh Lu, tranquila son solo truenos…- le dijo Elizabeth aunque ella no se sentía muy segura de sus mismas palabras que salían de sus labios.

Ella sabía que esta tormenta iba a ser fuerte, y una tormenta fuerte en un navío era peligroso… le preocupaba William… temía que caiga al mar… Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro_ no pienses eso Elizabeth, Jack esta manejando el Perla así que… nada malo podía suceder… ¿verdad?_

Otro fuerte Trueno se escuchó, el Perla se movió bruscamente con las fuertes olas del más azotando el habían llegado a la tormenta.

Lu lanzó un quejido del susto, rápidamente abrazó a Elizabeth con fuerza y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

- Lu… tranquila… no te preocupes…- le dijo Elizabeth acariciando el delicado y corto pelo de la pequeña.

Rápidamente Lu abrió sus ojos, recordó que había dejado a su muñeca encima de un barril del Perla. Ella se separó de Elizabeth y la miró preocupada.

- ¡Jacqueline!- le dijo preocupada.

Elizabeth la miró confundida – ¿J-Jacqueline?- preguntó.

Luirán se paró desesperada – ¡mi muñeca! ¡Mi Jacqueline no esta aquí esta afuera!- le dijo mientras movía sus manos desesperada.

- Lu… no podemos ir a cogerla… es muy peligroso ir ahora afuera…- le explicó Elizabeth tiernamente.

- pero mi muñeca… Eli, es mi muñeca… - le dijo Lu ya casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lu…-

Luirán frunció el ceño y luego salió corriendo de la cabina.

- ¡Luirán!- gritó Elizabeth detrás de ella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu corría buscando a su muñeca, una fuerte ola calló encima del Perla haciendo que Luirán caiga al suelo golpeándose con el mástil, se quejó de dolor, ella levantó la mirada y vió el cielo negro, un trueno iluminó todo el cielo haciendo un ruido fuerte y brusco.

El corazón de Luirán saltó del susto y rápidamente se paró y corrió hacia donde pudiera.

Jack manejaba el Perla muy concentrado trancando de no resbalar con las fuertes olas, pero un agudo grito lo distrajo, buscó con su mirada a la persona que lanzó el grito _que no sea ella, que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella _decía Jack preocupado.

Vió un pequeño cuerpo cerca del borde del barco.

- ¡LUIRÁN! – gritó Jack pero al mismo tiempo un trueno se escuchó fuertemente, el gritó de Jack nadie lo pudo oír.

Jack golpeó fuerte el timón enojado aún sin dejar de ver a la pequeña niña, se dio cuenta que en su frente había algo que a Jack le izo sentir terriblemente preocupado, era sangre, su hija estaba sangrando.

- ¡mierda!- dijo Jack ya con el corazón en la garganta sin pensarlo dejó el timón y salió corriendo hacia su hija.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas ayudaba jalando las cuerdas y a la ves tratando de no resbalar.

Escuchó el grito de una pequeña niña, en ese momento volteo y vió a Luirán a unos centímetros de caer al mar.

_¡maldita sea! ¡Si no la ayudo todo se echará a perder! _Se dijo Thomas. Soltó la soga y salió corriendo hacia ella.

Muy tarde la pequeña niña había caído al mar.

- ¡LUIRÁN!- se escuchó el grito de su capitán.

el capitán Jack Sparrow justo había llegado unos segundos después de que ella cayera.

Jack vio como su hija caía al fuerte y brusco mar, pudo sentir como una parte de el fue arrebatada bruscamente... sintió que algo se había separado de el...

- ¡LUIRÁN!- gritó, se sacó todas sus pertenencias y se colocó para lanzarse al mar pero un brazo lo detuvo.

- ¡maldita sea Jack! – gritó Ana María preocupada y enojada, ella no quería que Jack se tirase... ¿que pasaba si no lo volvía a ver? ella no quería eso... no podía... pero... ella se sentía culpable... Luirán podía morir...

Jack trató de zafarse de los brazos de ella aún sin dejar de ver el mar.

- ¡suéltame mujer! ¡Luirán se cayó al mar!- le girtó Jack enojado, Ana notó que los ojos de Jack estaban brillosos, por primera ves en su vida, vió escapar una lágrima de un ojo marrón de su capitán.

- Jack...- dijo Ana ya soltandolo.

- ¡yo voy por ella!- gritó el joven oficial y antes que Jack pudiera responderle algo el joven y valiente oficial ya se había lanzado a los brazos atroses de el mar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas sacó su cabeza del mar, las olas se movían de un lado a otro haciéndole difícil poder ver bien, ya que las gruesas y saladas gotas del mar le caían en los ojos.

- ¡Luirán!- gritó al mismo tiempo que agua salada le entró en su boca, tosió un par de veces, este era el peor momento de atorarse... tenía que rescatar a la niña... nadó con toda su fuerza al notar que había algo flotando a una corta distancia.

La sujetó con cuidado y la levantó, se dio cuenta que era la pequeña niña, sus ojos estaban serrados y tenía una herida en la frente, su rostro estaba pálida pero al parecer respiraba un poco... Thomas rezó que este viva.

La colocó boca arriba y comenzó a nadar con un brazo, la corriente era demasiado fuerte pero la fuerza de Thomas en ese momento era increíble, nunca se había sentido tan fuerte…

- ¡lancen una soga! – gritó.

Al instante una soga cayo, Thomas la sujetó con su brazo y en su hombro colocó a Lu sujetándola con el otro.

- ¡jalen!- gritó Thomas.

Todos los tripulantes jalaron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al fin pudieron subir a Thomas con la pequeña niña, el joven oficial dejó primero a Luirán el el piso de madera y luego el cayó agotado, las fuerzas que había sentido desaparecieron dejándolo débil, todo alrededor suyo se volvió oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**disculpaaa por la demoraaa!! no tenía mi computadora a mado toda esta semana!! pero al fin pude subir este capi!!**

**Capitulo 4 - odio**

_Todo es culpa de el… _

_El solo te quiere lejos…_

_Pero nosotras te queremos aquí…_

_Déjalo y ven con nosotras… "si con nosotras"_

_Deja a ese pirata y __**ven**__ con nosotras_

_Luirán… Luirán… _

_Tenemos lo que necesitamos para encontrare…_

_Solo nos falta __**tu…¡tu!**_

Luirán abrió sus ojos rápidamente, sentía su respiración acelerada y su corazón chocarle el pecho.

Se sentó en la suave cama y miró hacia los lados, al instante que movió la cabeza un pinchón de dolor en su frente le izo quejarse y tocar su frente vendada.

Volteó al darse cuenta que alguien respiraba levemente, era Thomas… ella pestañeo un par de veces… no se esperaba a el, se esperaba a Jack… como la última ves que ella despertó… ahí el estaba, pero esta ves era Thomas el que dormía.

¿Por qué Jack no estaba acompañándola? Se sintió triste, ¿acaso Jack estaba tan ocupado en _su_ Perla que no tenía tiempo para que este con ella?

Luirán suspiró y luego miró a Thomas.

- ¿T-Tim?- su vos sonó como si hace ya mucho que no hubiese hablado, un simple susurro.

Ella pestañeo un par de veces, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para poder hablar, así que lo movió con su pequeña y débil mano.

El se movió y lentamente abrió sus ojos y llevó su mirada a la de ella.

- ¿Lu?- preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

Ella le sonríe – Hola Tim…- dijo con una suave vos.

Thomas la abrazó y luego se separó de ella aún con sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la niña.

- ¿como te sientes?- le preguntó preocupado.

- ¿donde esta Jack?- le dijo Lu sin responder la pregunta que Thomas le había echo, ella solo quería ver a su papá.

Thomas la observó un momento confundido – ¿Jack?... el esta hablando aurita con Ana María… ahora Lu por favor dime ¿como te sientes?- le preguntó de nuevo.

Ella lo miró por un momento… sentía algo raro… un mal presentimiento… algo que nunca había sentido… la mirada de su amigo… eso, le asía sentir asi.

- m-me siento bien… solo… solo quiero ver a mi papá…- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta dejando a Thomas sentado ante la cama, aún sin dejar de mirar a el pequeño cuerpo de la niña saliendo de la cabina.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se podía oír gritos enojados de una mujer y hombre desde la cabina del capitán, estos eran de Jack y Ana.

- ¿¡Ana María pero no entiendes que casi muere _mi_ hija por tu culpa!?- le gritó Jack enojado.

Ella estaba llena de furia, odiaba que le culparan por algo que de verdad no quería causarlo.

- ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Es tu culpa de que ella se escapara de su cabina! ¡Es tu hija es tu responsabilidad!- le gritó Ana María ya casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿¡mi culpa!? ¿¡_Mi_ culpa!? ¡Ana María no digas que es mi culpa porque no es cierto! ¡Ella casi muere porque _tu_ me detuviste. Por ¡_tu _culpa!- le gritó Jack.

Ana en ese momento se quedó callada, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia pero sus ojos reflejaban pena, una lágrima escapó de los fuertes ojos de Ana María.

Jack suspiró y trató de controlarse, odiaba ver a mujeres llorar… no resistía y menos ella… Ana María lo a ayudado en muchas cosas, de heridas externas a heridas mentales… de risas a peleas… ella ha estado ahí como una hermana… pero lo que izo fue inaceptable… casi muere Luirán por su culpa.

- solo dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó ya con un tono más calmado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en toda la cabina, la mirada de Ana María estaba penetrada al piso de madera y Jack no entendía nada.

Ana suspiró y apretó sus puños con fuerza luego miró a Jack.

- ¿¡porque lo hice!?- le preguntó – ¡l-lo hice porque temía que tu no vuelvas! ¡No quería p-perderte! Yo…- trago saliva y luego llevó su mirada al suelo – me gustas Jack…- lo dijo, al fin lo dijo – es por eso que te detuve… no iba a resistir perderte… Jack se siente-

- Ana de verdad esto es serio… ¡no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! Por favor Ana María… - le cortó Jack. Ella dijo al fin lo que sentía, pero el no entendía nada de lo que ella le decía.

Ana pudo sentir como su corazón estalló en miles de pedazos y luego dos lágrimas se resbalaron de sus dos negros ojos, estas no fueron de tristeza… fueron de rabia.

- ¡eres un estupido!- le gritó Ana lanzándole una cachetada, esta fue la más fuerte que le había dado a Jack, luego le dio la espalda y salió a paso enojado de la cabina serrando la puerta fuertemente que de seguro se pudo escuchar por todo el caribe.

- ¡maldita mujer!- grito Jack enojado con su mano en su roja mejilla.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡Ahg! ¡Odio a ese hombre!- gritó Ana María al cielo, las lágrimas ya habían desaparecido pero el dolor y la tristeza seguían ahí.

Ana pateo un balde lleno de agua, estaba furiosa… fue tan difícil decirle lo que ella sentía y para colmo el ni siquiera le presto atención.

- ¡maldito pirata!- gritó furiosa y luego se sentó en un barril enojada, sacó una cuchilla de su bolsillo y comenzó a apuñalar el barril con fuerza tratando de descargarse.

Cada apuñalada era con una maldición que escapaba de su boca.

- ¿Ana?-

Ella volteó al reconocer esas voces, eran Will, Elizabeth, Thomas y Gibbs.

- ¡perfecto!- gritó Ana enojada luego les dio la espalda y volvió a apuñalar el barril, sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Ana… dinos que paso…- esa vos fue de Elizabeth.

Ama María no resistió, volteó bruscamente con la cuchilla en su mano y miró furiosa pero a la ves dolida mirada.

- ¿¡que paso!?- gritó enojada, Elizabeth retrocedió un poco a la reacción de su amiga.

Ana se paró y empezó a acercarse a ellos muy enojada.

- lo que paso fue que le dije lo que sentía y el imbecil no entendió… ¡se lo dije! Le dije lo que sentía y… y el solo pensaba en Luirán… ¡no pensaba en lo que yo le estaba hablando! Me culpaba que Luirán este en ese estado… y… y no fue porque quería… ¡fue porque no quería perderlo! ¡Pero no me hace caso! Y me canse… me canse de sus tonterías y berrinches… me canse…- les dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Elizabeth no aguanto y la abrazó… la pobre había confesado sus sentimientos y de seguro fue difícil para ella… conociéndola, Ana María era un poco más reservada…

- Ana…- dijo Elizabeth abrazándola.

- es un maldito bueno para nada pirata… lo odio…- se quejó Ana entre sollozos.

Mientras todos veían a Ana con pena uno la observaba misteriosamente… ese era Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

**waaa m altera demorarme tanto en subir un capiii quiero subir un monton pero akbo d comenzar el cole _ otra ves... y bueno las tareas estan super amontonadasss waaa pero wenoo cambio d tema :) SUBI al fin el capiii ahora desd adelant c ponen calient las cosas!!**

**espero que les gustee!!**

**Capitulo 5 – mal presentimiento**

La Luna estaba más grande que nunca… sus fríos y hermosos rayos de luz llenaban todo el océano haciendo que el mar azul se volviera como si fuera cristal puro gracias a los hermosos rayos de la luna.

- ¿ya estamos cerca?- preguntó una vos aguda como la de una pequeña niña.

- no- respondió el joven oficial.

- ¿ya estamos cerca?-

- no-

- ya…-

- ¡no!- le cortó.

Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego.

- ¿¡ya estamos cerca!?- gritó desesperada la niña moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Thomas pudo sentir como salía humo de su nariz y orejas, esa niña ya lo estaba desesperando y a la ves ya le estaba empezando a sacar ¡canas!

- ¿porque no le preguntas a Jack?- preguntó Thomas tratando de aguantarse las ganas de gritarle a la pequeña niña.

Luirán frunce el ceño y luego cruza sus brazos haciendo su típico puchero.

- porque el esta enojado… y cuando se enoja no me gusta hablarle- dijo la pequeña.

Thomas levantó una ceja – ¿sigue enojado?- preguntó.

Lu levantó su mirada y luego asiente con la cabeza – por eso no quiero ir con el- le dijo Lu.

Thomas le sonrió, se arrodilló ante ella y colocó su mano en la pequeña cabeza de Luirán.

- deberías hablar con el… ¿es tu papá verdad?- le preguntó.

Lu solo asintió levemente con la cabeza sin dejarle de ver.

- entonces anda y habla con el… es la mejor manera de entenderlo… yo hacía eso cuando mi padre estaba enojado… hazlo tu también- le dijo con serenidad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella solo le sonrió, si… Thomas tenía razón, debía hablar con Jack de todos modos ella era su hija… su única familia.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack estaba en el timón con la vista seria, con la brújula en su mano y en la otra el timón, pero no había ron en ningún lado.

Lu pestañeo un par de veces y luego suspiró _se valiente _se dijo a si misma.

Caminó despacio hacia Jack y luego con cuidado jaló el cinturón de Jack.

- ¿Jacky…? – dijo Lu con una tierna vos.

El mira hacia abajo y no pudo resistir no sonreírle… _o mierda… que bien se siente sonreír_ se dijo Jack.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y al instante levantó los brazos para que el la cargara.

Jack no pudo más que cargarla, se sentía tan bien sentirla cerca de el… era como colocarle algo que había perdido.

Lu sonrió y se sintió aliviada… el no estaba enojado con ella. La pequeña suspiró hondamente y luego le beso la mejilla a su padre.

- gracias linda necesitaba un poco de tu cariño – le dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa ya sentándola al frente de el.

- de nada- le dijo Lu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- bueno… de seguro quieres saber cuando llegamos ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Lu abrió su boca de impresión y luego lanzó una risita – ¿¡me leíste la mente!?- preguntó impresionada.

Jack se rió al escuchar la tontería que había dicho su pequeña.

- no linda no te leí la mente… pero… si quieres saber ¡pues! Te diré mi amor… faltan dos días para que lleguemos- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Lu echa una carcajada de felicidad al saber que ya estaban cerca.

_Mi Lu… ya estas llegando… ya estamos cerca... _

Eso… le izo quietar la felicidad, rápidamente se lanza a los brazos de Jack ya con un poco de lágrimas. Luirán ya no resistía más esas voces… les tenía miedo… gracias a ellas ya no a podido dormir bien… ahora todo el tiempo esta asustada.

- ¿Lu?- preguntó Jack confundido al ver a su hija temblar del susto en sus brazos.

- ya no las quiero escuchar…. Ya no quiero…- dijo la pequeña aún sin levantar la vista.

- Lu… ¿a quien no quieres escuchar?- preguntó Jack preocupado.

Ella levanta la vista, sus bellos ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro estaba pálido.

Jack se asusto.

- ¿¡L-Lu!?-

- estoy asustada… esas voces me asustan- dijo la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- que voces Lu…- le dijo Jack muy confundido y preocupado.

- esas voces… son mujeres… y… hablan raro… me dicen que soy suya… me dicen que quieren mis ojos… ¡PAPI! ¡Estoy asustada! ¡Ya no quiero encontrar el tesoro! ¡Me da miedo!- gritó Lu mientras sujetaba duro el chaleco de Jack.

- Lu… - eso era lo único que podía decir… no tenía otras palabras… no sabía que decirle.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¿Ana?-

La mujer de pelo negro volteo al ver quien la llamaba, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto pero al darse cuenta de la persona que la llamaba rápidamente se dio media vuelta, no quería mostrarse débil ante el.

- ¿que quieres Thomas?- le preguntó aun dándole la espalda. Ella no se sentía muy confiable estando alado de el… tenía un mal presentimiento estando cerca de el… no le gustaba.

- hum… me estaba preguntando si… si querías un poco de ayuda-

Ella echó una risita.

- vamos Thomas llega al punto- le dijo Ana mientras lavaba los platos.

Thomas sonríe y luego camina hacia a ella, por un momento Ana se sintió nerviosa pero luego se relajó.

- quería saber… si Jack tiene algo especial… algo que si se lo quitan se podría volver loco- le dijo Thomas.

Ana volteo al escuchar tal pregunta… eso le pareció un poco raro…

- ¿porque me lo preguntas a mi?- le preguntó con un tono un poco enojado.

El se sienta en una meza y le sonríe cariñosamente – ¡porque se que tu lo conoces más que nadie… es solo curiosidad… quiero conocer más a mi capitán Ana no creas nada malo de mi!- le dijo Thomas aún con su bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Ana, aún con tal sonrisa que le mostraban, no se sentía cómoda.

-bueno no se que decirte Thomas… no tengo ni idea- mintió Ana, ella no le iba a decir a ese hombre sobre las cosas personales de su capitán, aunque lo odiara por ahora no iba a revelar nada.

- estas mintiendo- le dijo Thomas aún con una sonrisa.

Ella se encogió de brazos – soy pirata que mas esperas niño-

De repente la sonrisa de Thomas desapareció, el se paró y antes de que se valla la miró – esperaba más de ti Ana María- diciendo eso se fue dejando a Ana.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ana María ¿_quien mierda era ese hombre? _Se preguntó Ana.

- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… tengo que decirle a Jack…- se dijo Ana para si misma, dejó los platos y luego se fue hacia donde estaba su capitán cuando salió de la cocina… todo estaba en neblina… no veía nada.

_porque Thomas se esta poniendo tan raro?_

_que son esas voces?_

_continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno… perdón por la demora! Eh estado así demasiado ocupada… y al fin puedo subir esta capitulo… creo que es el mas largo que eh echo… espero que les guste!!**

**Hummm... y bueno… no soy dueña de Jack (me encantaría ) de Ana María, Gibbs y todo piratas del caribe pero si soy dueña de Thomas y de Luirán y de otros personajes que verán después eje.**

**Capitulo 6 – lágrimas **

Jack salió del cuarto de Lu, estaba preocupado, la niña estaba asustada cuando quedó dormida. ¿Qué voces escuchaba Luirá? Se preguntaba Jack a cada segundo mientras se dirigía al timón.

Dio un suspiró y miró su brújula, esta se dirigía hacia el sur. Tomo un trago de su amargo ron y luego volvió a ver su brújula.

- espero que me lleves a un buen lugar- dijo a su brújula.

Tomo otro trago terminándose la botella, su quinta.

- ¡Jack!- gritó una mujer.

El al reconocer la vos de aquella mujer puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ganas de verla… ni menos de hablarle.

- ¡JACK!- Ana volvió a llamarlo pero el no le dio ni caso… no quería hacerle caso.

Ella se mordió la lengua hasta poder sentir que sangre salía de ella, tenía demasiada rabia pero trato de controlarla.

- ¡Jack Sparrow!- diciendo eso ella le sujetó del brazo y lo volteó bruscamente, el la miraba impresionado… asustado a la reacción que tubo Ana María.

- ¡me vas a escuchar bueno para nada aunque no quieras!- le gritó Ana aún sin soltarlo.

El se encogió de hombros y tomo otro trago de su ron al instante se soltó de ella y se apoyo en el timón mirándola picadamente.

- te escucho – le dijo con un tono seco, algo molesto.

Ella suspira y lo mira enojada tratando de no lanzarle una cachetada de la rabia que sentía.

- es sobre Thomas…- comenzó ella con un tono algo enojado.

El levanto una ceja y le sonrió – linda escupe lo que sea soy tu capitán de todas maneras… aunque no quiera te tengo que escuchar – le dijo mientras abría sus brazos como mostrándole que no había nada mas que hacer.

- Thomas esta actuando algo raro…- le dijo con un tono algo tranquilo aunque ella no estaba tranquila.

- lastima que me siguen los raros linda – le cortó Jack con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró enojada y le tiró una cachetada con fuerza dejándole una mejilla colorada. El al instante colocó su mano en su mejilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella lo cortó – deja de ser tan inmaduro por un momento y escucha ¿¡si!? – Le gritó enojada – ese "salvador y buen niñero" que tu ahora tanto adoras por haber salvado a tu hija esta comenzando a ponerse raro… - le dijo con un tono molesto.

El tomo un trago de su ron y se encogió de hombros – ¿y que quieres que yo haga Ana? Eh? ¿Quieres que lo bote del Perla y dejarlo en medio del mar? ¿Matarlo y entregárselo a las hambrientas gaviotas?- echa una risita y se cruza de brazos con su botella en su mano – no puedo Ana, ¿y sabes porque?- le preguntó.

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero al instante el la detuvo.

- porque es el que salvo la vida de mi hija… si no hubiese sido por tu culpa yo la hubiese salvado y así hubiera dejado a Thomas como tu quieres en el medio del mar… pero ahora no puedo- le dijo algo enojado.

Ana le miró enojada, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza.

- esta planeando algo malo Jack-

- capitán para ti my lady – le corto Jack molesto.

Ella lanza un bufido con rabia y lo toma de el cuello del chaleco – si algo malo hace ese " héroe" pues… no vallas a olvidar que no te lo advertí – le dijo enojada ya soltándolo y alejándose de el.

Jack la miró confundido, tambaleándose como siempre, entonces se incorporó y se arregló el chaleco.

- pfff...! Mujeres y sus hormonas…- dijo ya volteando hacia su timón.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs suspira y golpea de nuevo la mesa con su cuchillo.

Estaba preocupado, por su capitán y la hija del capitán.

- ¿tío Gibbs?- se escuchó una delgada vos detrás de el hombre.

Al instante el voltea y mira a la pequeña, el le sonríe cariñosamente.

- hola Lu… ¿que pasa?- le preguntó con una delgada sonrisa mientras la cargaba y la ponía en sus piernas.

Ella bosteza y se soba un ojo con su pequeña mano.

- tengo sueño…- le dijo con un tono suave y cansado.

- ¿y porque no vas a dormir?- le preguntó con un tono cariñoso.

Ella le mira, sus ojos marrones cada ve se serraba más del cansancio pero al instante ella los abría.

- es que Thomas esta en mi cuarto… y… me siento un poco rarita estando con el…- le dijo con sinceridad luego volvió a bostezar y se apoyo en el pecho de Gibbs al instante se quedo dormida.

Gibbs miró a la pequeña con cariño, no resistió aguantarse las ganas de acariciarle aquel suave y oscuro pelo de la pequeña.

Gibbs se había encariñado demasiado con Luirán… si alguien o algo le hacía daño a ella o a su capitán Gibbs quedaría destrozado… quedaría muy triste.

Entonces suspiró y se paró cargando con cuidado a la pequeña en sus brazos, tomó la cuchilla y se la guardo.

Entonces salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la cabina de la pequeña pero antes de eso miró a su capitán muy preocupado.

Notó que esa era su sexta botella de ron… algo ya excesivo para el capitán, aunque no lo demostrara el licor le estaba haciendo efecto y si alguien no lo detenía iba a emborracharse o poder caer desmayado.

- ¡Jack!- gritó Gibbs a la vez que trataba de que su grito no despertara a la pequeña.

Su capitán volteo al instante vio a su hija estar dormida en los brazos de Gibbs, rápidamente le entrego el timón a Cotton y salio corriendo hacia Gibbs – ¿que hace Lu con tigo?- le preguntó.

- capitán… esta tomando mucho licor…- le dijo Gibbs preocupado.

- no me respondió Señor Gibbs ¿Qué hace Luirán con tigo?- le volvió a preguntar.

- pues la niña tenía sueño… pero dijo que Thomas estaba en su cuarto entonces no podía dormir…- le explico Gibbs.

Jack lo miró extrañado y confundido – ¿¡Thomas en el cuarto de mi hija!?- preguntó Jack algo molesto, entonces tomó a Luirán en sus brazos.

- mi Luirán – le dijo a Gibbs luego camino hacia la cabina de Luirán y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Thomas, al parecer buscando algo… todo el cuarto estaba desordenado la cama desordenada los cajones desordenados y abiertos en el piso habían objetos y lo que a Jack le trajo más la atención es que había un pequeño dibujo de Esmeralda, levanto la mirada algo enojado y miró a Thomas.

- ¿¡que es todo esto!?- le preguntó Jack enojado.

Thomas lo miró nerviosamente… algo raro había en el joven… raramente su piel brillaba… algo diferente como… ¿escamas?

- hummm...… capitán… es que había dejado algo en la habitación de Luirán y lo estaba buscando – mintió mientras escondía sus brazos con la camisa tapando las marcas de escamas en sus brazos.

Jack le miró confundido y le entrego a Gibbs su hija, entonces comenzó a acercarse a Thomas con una cara desconfiada y su mano en su espada.

- mientes hijo – le dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a el.

Thomas al instante se puso nervioso y comenzó a retroceder.

- n-no miento capitán… solo estaba buscando algo que pensé que se había quedado aquí…- le dijo nerviosamente.

- ¿de verdad?- le dijo Jack muy desconfiadamente – muéstrame tus brazos – le dijo Jack.

Thomas mira alrededor de el y sin que se dieran cuenta hizo algo extraño con las manos… derepente un fuerte golpe tambaleo el Perla haciendo caer a Jack y a Gibbs al suelo con la niña despertándose asustada.

Thomas salió corriendo de la cabina.

Al instante Jack se paró y saco su espada – comenzó el juego…- dijo Jack mientras caminaba con su espada en su mano.

Toda la broa estaba llena de neblina, blanca como las nubes y fría como el hielo.

El capitán podía sentir que su barco ya no se movía… como si se hubiese atracado con algo.

- ¡Jack!- ese fue Will – ¿¡que paso!?- y esa fue Elizabeth algo inquieta.

El pirata empezó a caminar con cuidado por la broa, con su arma en alto.

Al instante sintió un fuerte abrazo en su pierna salto del susto pero se dio cuenta que era Luirán.

- ¿Lu?- preguntó preocupado.

Ella levanto la mirada, su mirada era diferente, sus ojos no eran marrones… eran amarillos.

- equivocado papi – dijo la pequeña desapareciendo entre la niebla, otro golpe fuerte tambaleo el barco.

- ¡Jack el barco esta atracado con un coral! – gritó Will algo nerviosamente.

Otro golpe recibió el Perla, este fue el mas fuerte de todos ya que hizo que se moviera bruscamente haciendo que todos se cayeran.

Jack derepente escuchó un canto… algo suave y dulce… esto llenaba la cabeza de Jack… como si fuera un fuerte licor emborrachándolo como nunca.

Trató de no dejarse llevar por aquellas voces musicales, se apoyó en el mástil y controlo las ganas de dejarse llevar por aquellas apasionantes y deliciosas voces que llenaban su cuerpo.

Serró sus ojos con fuerza concentrándose.

- ¡JACK!-

De repente sintió unas manos frías en su rostro, rápidamente abrió sus ojos y vio a una mujer.

Sus ojos eran azules como el mar… una mirada indomable y desconfiada, llena de vida y muerte.

Su piel era escamosa pero suave… pálida como la arena del caribe y sus labios eran rojos… como la sangre de los hombres y piratas muertos en el mar.

Jack se quedó paralizado al ver aquella mujer, por primera vez ni una idea pasaba por su mente… ni una sola idea.. Todo estaba en blanco.

La mujer le sonrió delicadamente.

- hola Jack…- dijo la mujer con un tono suave y seductor, echo una risita y se mordió el labio – como ya sabrás… ¿tu nos debes algo verdad?- le dijo la mujer con una mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Jack.

- para serte sincero linda… no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando – le dijo Jack con un tono sincero.

La mujer echó una risita – un pirata sincero… eso es lo que me gusta de ti Jack…- le dijo con un tono seductor – pero sabes… aunque eres un pirata muy guapo y único… le debes algo al mar, Sparrow… me debes algo a mí – le dijo la mujer.

Jack trago saliva – en realidad le debo a bastantes personas…- le dijo con un tono nervioso.

- pues… tú me debes algo muy importante… pero como no quiero dañar esos encantadores y fuertes ojos tuyos… quiero los de tu hija…- le dijo mientras sus labios rozaban los de Jack.

- ¿mi hija?- le preguntó Jack – ¿porque sus ojos?- le preguntó confundido.

Ella le sonríe y acaricia el rostro de Jack con sus frías manos.

- pues…- echa una delgada risita – son muy poderosos…- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Entonces Jack se separó de ella y saco su espada – lamento mucho esto my lady pero no puedo darle lo que quiere – le dijo Jack moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

La mujer se acerca a el y se deja traspasar por la espada como si nada, Jack la miró impresionado y asustado a la ves – eh…. Eh visto mejores – le dijo Jack a la vez que dejaba la espada.

- te puedo dar todo Jack…- dijo la mujer luego se quitó la espada de su estomago… lo que caía de la espada en ves de sangre era oro… y joyas preciosas.

- se que te gusta… los tesoros…- le dijo mientras ponía sus labios cerca de los de el.

- si… me gustan mucho… pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión belleza – le dijo Jack con una sonrisa – savvy?-

De repente la mujer se separó de el enojada… sus ojos se volvieron grises… y sus labios se volvieron rojos sangre – que lastima – dijo ella aún con su tono de vos atractivo.

Jack le miro confundido – ¿porque?- le preguntó curiosamente.

Ella le sonríe – ¡porque usare los tuyos!- gritó ella entonces tomo la espada y la apuñalo traspasando un cuerpo… pero este… no era de Jack.

La mujer lanza un gritó de rabia y desaparece junto con un joven que al parecer tenía algo en su mano.

- ¡Gibbs!- gritó Jack, al instante lo sostuvo ya que el hombre mayor iba a caer al suelo por lo debilitado que estaba.

La espada le había traspasado el estomago… le quedaba poco.

Jack le miró confundido y preocupado – ¿¡porque hiciste esto!? Tenía todo calculado… Gibbs…- dijo Jack con los ojos algo llorosos.

- ¡tío Gibbs!- gritó Lu y corrió hacia el con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gibbs le sonrió débilmente y acarició la delicada cabellera de la pequeña.

Lu dejo caer lágrimas de sus grandes ojos – no te vas a ir tío Gibbs ¿verdad?- le dijo la pequeña luego miró a su papá – ¿vas a salvarlo verdad papi?- le preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Jack la miró tristemente y solo negó con la cabeza, luego miró a Gibbs.

- ¿porque lo hiciste?- le preguntó con un tono débil.

Gibbs le sonríe levemente a Jack – ¿que hacen los padres cuando ven a sus hijos en peligro?- le preguntó con un tono dolido y entre cortado.

Jack lo miró con los ojos llorando _no vas a llorar… no vas a llorar… ¡eres un hombre Sparrow! _Se decía a si mismo.

- protegerlos…- le dijo con un tono suave.

Gibbs le sonríe – capitán… quiero que sepa que lo quise como mi hijo… y que quiero que cuide… a… Lu.. Mejor… que yo…- le dijo – gracias… por dejar… quererte… como el hijo… que nunca… tuve… Jack…- diciendo eso los ojos del hombre se serraron débilmente, el alma había abandonado el cuerpo.

Jack se quedo mirándolo impresionado de lo que había ocurrido… de repente una lágrima se escapó de su ojo marrón oscuro, bajo la mirada escondiendo la tristeza a su tripulación.

- te lo prometo Gibbs…- dijo en un susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el abrazo que había dando su viejo amigo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Luirán hizo lo mismo que su papá y comenzó a llorar pero ella estaba apoyada en el.

- el tío Gibbs volverá… ¿verdad papi?- le preguntó a Jack con mucha ilusión en su tono de vos.

Jack no dijo nada solo se separó de su tripulante y cuidadosamente quitó su espada de Gibbs y la tiró al suelo con rabia.

- esa bruja va a morir – dijo Jack con rabia, diciendo eso se dirigió a su cabina con una botella de ron en su mano… esta… iba a ser la peor noche.

_continuara..._


End file.
